


When The Sun Wakes Up

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Death, baby harry's pov, death depiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: Baby Harry has to go to Bed, only this time Mama comes with. She wont get up. Pa'foo comes too, and takes him, but he has to go as well. So he ends up alone.(I'm bad at summaries but its baby harry's pov of the night when his parents died. Its very short and literally from a one-year-olds perspective so its very simple in its writing)
Kudos: 4





	When The Sun Wakes Up

**Author's Note:**

> @darlinghogwarts on tumblr made a post like this (Which i lost) so it helped inspire this, so credit to the idea all goes to them

He was one year and three months old when things changed. 

He was downstairs. Dada was making sparkling lights all around him, but then he couldn’t see. It went completely dark. 

He remembered being swooped up and carried away, all the way to Bed. 

He didn’t want to go to Bed.

He would have fussed, but Mama was whispering to him. He couldn’t quite hear what she was saying, but she wasn’t smiling. There was a loud bang downstairs and Mama shot up and stood in front of him, facing the door. 

There was a bright light and the door burst open. 

And there was a man, standing in the doorway. He was tall and pale, he had dark hair. He was talking to Mama, but the little boy was crying too much to pay attention. 

There was a green light and she fell to the floor. 

He cried harder, why wasn’t Mama getting up? Why wasn’t she picking him up? 

The man stepped closer. All he said as he raised his wand was “Harry Potter.” 

There was another blinding light and he fell asleep. 

When he woke up, there was a man, holding Mama, his shoulders shaking. He had never seen the man before. He stood up and started to wail, maybe he would be picked up, and maybe Mama would get up, maybe Dada would come upstairs. He called for them, over and over. 

The man stood up, and he stopped crying so loud. “Up,” he cried, holding his arms out. But the man left without a word, without looking at him. 

He cried more and more. It was still dark, he didn’t understand why Mama wouldn’t get up. Why Dada wouldn’t come. He cried louder. Tears fell from his eyes, and his head hurt

Soon enough, there was light coming toward him from the hallway. 

And in came Padfoot. 

“Pa’foo’! Pa’foo’!” He cried, standing up again and reaching out. He saw him, and then looked at his mom. There was a weird noise that came from his throat, and he went to her, falling to his knees. He set her in his lap and hugged her for what felt like forever until he got up and walked towards him. “Pa’foo’!”

“Shh, Harry.” He said, his voice shaking, his eyes red. He picked up Harry, who went quiet and clutched onto Padfoot, scared he would put him down again. He started rocking him in his arms. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” His face was very wet, but Harry didn’t care, he just held on tighter. Padfoot carried him out of the room, covering his eyes for some reason. 

Then he was outside his house. 

It was completely dark outside. “Sirius!” A voice boomed. Harry held on tighter as he turned his head to see a very large man with a big beard and a pink umbrella. 

“Hagrid, what are you doing here?” Padfoot’s voice still shook. 

“I’ve come to get Harry and take him to Dumbledore.” He said sadly. 

“Please, please let me take him. I need to talk to him, please.” Padfoot said urgently, moving Harry to his other side. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I was told I was to take him to him myself. I can’t disobey that, even for you.” There was a silence. 

“Please.”

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” The man looked sad, but not Padfoot sad. 

Padfoot held him away a little, looking into his eyes. “Harry? This is Hagrid. Can you say hi?” 

“Hi.” He mumbled, trying to curl back against Padfoot, but he just held him away a little more. 

“You… You have to go with him. He’s very nice, alright?” Padfoot sniffed. “You are going to go see Dumbles, remember him?” Harry stared at him. “You have to go with Hagrid, it’ll be alright, I promise.” Padfoot squeezed him tight and kissed his forehead. “Pa’foo?” He handed him over to Hagrid. 

“No, Pa’foo’! No!” Harry squirmed, reaching out to Padfoot. Starting to cry again. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. If you sleep, you’ll see me again when the sun’s awake, yeah? I’ll see you very soon.” 

“Muma, Dada?” He asked, still reaching. Padfoot held his outreached hand. 

“You’ll see me again very soon. I love you.” He kissed the top of his head again, then stepped away. “Hagrid take my bike. It’ll be quickest.” 

“Alrigh’. Thank you, very much, Mr. Black.” Hagrid turned and started to walk away, Harry began crying again, calling out Padfoot’s name, but he was quickly bundled up into some blankets, and no matter how much he cried, Padfoot, Mama, or Dada wouldn’t come. So soon, he fell asleep. 

~

Harry woke to a loud screech, and immediately started crying. He was bundled up in blankets and could hardly move, even as he squirmed. He cried and shifted and cried. 

The sun was awake. Just as Padfoot had said, but he wasn’t there. He looked around, through his blurry eyes, and couldn’t see Padfoot. 

“Pa’foo!” He called out. But he just kept crying, because he wasn’t there. 

The sun was almost directly over him when a face came into view, it was not one he recognized. She unraveled the blankets and stood him up, dragging him by his hand into the house and into the kitchen. 

“Don’t let it sit at our table!” Cried a man. It sounded like Worm’t’l. He turned his head and almost began to smile, but, the man he saw was not him either. 

~

He was in a very small, dark room under some stairs. He sniffled, his arm slightly hurt from how much the woman yanked him around by his hand and shoulder. The other boy his age hit him a lot. 

This was not as nice as home. 

He sat on the small mattress in the floor and began to cry again. “Mama?” He called out. “Dada? Pa’foo?” Tears began to stream down his face. He just wanted to be held by Mama. “Moo’y?” He missed Moony. Moony would read to him all the time. He would let him have some of his nice drink where there was a small bag inside. Padfoot would chase him around, Mama would hold him and smile and cook with him. Lots of delicious food. Dada and he would chase around the orange cat. 

And Padfoot! He could change into a dog! 

He tried to tell the people here this, but they slapped his wrist and he decided they were not nice, and Padfoot would growl at them when he became a puppy. 

He wanted Padfoot. The sun was no longer awake. Maybe when the sun awoke again he would come back. 

He kept crying, though. He just wanted someone to hold him. 

His throat was sore and scratchy. He only ate once today, and he hadn’t had anything else to drink. His head was hurting more and more by the minute. His stomach ached for some more food. 

But no matter how hard he cried, no one came. 

And eventually, he stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. His dreams full of vibrant red hair, orange cats, and barking. 

Years later, he would have no memory of this.


End file.
